narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daikonran (sword)
The Daikonran (大混乱, Pandemonium) blade, also known as the Cleaver Saw Sword (刀鋸剣, Tsurugi Katana Nokogiri) is a technologically enhanced sword wielded by Kei, based on the wielded by and technically an extremely advanced version of Kei's Thunder God swords. Having wielded it since his younger days, the sword has been upgraded with various technology as the times have progressed, making it a perfect weapon for Kei and his electromagnetic powers. It also serves as the sword counterpart to his personal Chakra Charge Armor. History Inspired by Yoru's natural talent, Kei himself aspired to become better. During his genin days, he trained under his sensei Omoi privately at times, training to become just as capable as his allies around him. Omoi would give him his first sword, which would evolve over time to become this one, forged by request from him, K's father C and Darui. Using this sword, Kei would eventually start to carry it around. Large in nature, it essentially resembled Darui's cleaver. Kei employed it and it became his personal sword. It did not undergo its first upgrade until Kumogakure's Civil War was looming. Undergoing training for many things at the time, Kei also trained in kenjutsu and his sword was tweaked into its current appearance (though it has been upgraded again). Becoming larger and armored, it supported a serrated blade that could move like a chainsaw, it also began to run on a battery and could also respond to lightning nature. This sword assisted Kei on the Civil War's battlefield, as it broke out in earnest. Afterwards, even with the Kiba swords from his sensei as well, and having employed the use of swords such as the Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords, Kei still liked to use this weapon. Continuing to use it into his career, he would get it upgraded even more over the years, and even with the Yukigakure technology he stole. While it retained its previous appearance, its upgrades put it on the forefront of technology in the advancing world. Kei employs its use in the Fifth Shinobi World War. Abilities Upgraded by many Kumo blacksmiths and engineers alike, Kei's sword is truly the cutting edge in ninja science weapons. His sword was also upgraded by specialists across the Union and most recently himself, the most famous inventor from the Wave Country. Daikonran has the standard uses of a sword, and has powerful blunt force, comparable to the Cleaver Sword and Kabutowari. While only being bladed on one side, it possesses the use a serrated blade and a moving blade (like a chainsaw). In fact, the chainsaw like effect is one of many abilities the sword possesses. Due to its upgrades, it actually runs on the battery and has the AI of a laptop (as shown in Chapter 700). The very first known "laptop sword" this gives Daikonran a number of abilities previously unknown to the Naruto world. Complete with various mechanisms, it has a variety of mechanical forms it can transform into upon command complete with mechanical weaponry. A jet pack, multiple cannons and missiles, a long extension mode, etc, not unlike the powers known to be generated by the Asura Path. However, these function independently from the user once started, as the sword runs each form as a "program". The sword can also manifest weapons in its base form, and also has a barrel for blasting chakra among other things in that form. The sword also has a built in radio-like mechanism, that allows it to transmit radio signals, as well as other em waves as Kei wishes. As well as being a medium and generator of "natural" electrical or electromagnetic energy, it can also be a medium for creating powerful vibrations. Its sword can generate electrical or electromagnetic energy around it similar to a Thunder God sword, allowing it to access the abilities of that sword as well. Along with being a medium for that, it is created from the same metal that responds to the wielder's chakra, allowing Kei's and Denji's abilities to be channeled through the blade, where it can be enhanced, used as a medium or at the very least focused. Allowing them to perhaps channel the Kiba blades former abilities through it, allowing them to call down lightning strikes with that as a medium, among other abilities. Tricking those to believe it truly has storm conjuring powers. This focusing ability even works on tailed beast balls, allowing them to focus attacks into beams or to give the blade special properties. The blade is featured with direct cybernetic interface, allowing Kei and Denji to control it with their thoughts. It can also be powered by their chakra, should the battery supply run out. However to combat this, rather large batteries have been shrunk through the Shrinking Technique to fuel the sword for awhile. However it can still run out of power. It also possesses the abilities of the Chakra Charge Armor. Forms and Features Debuts *This sword debuted in Naruto Shippuden: World's Strongest the video game, where Kei appeared for the first time. *This sword was first used in one of the original "Fanon Canons" of the site, before Rebirth or Dreamscape or Timeline. *As for a specific roleplay, it has not been used in one specifically as far as the author recalls. Trivia *This was not the original concept for the sword. After some thought though, the author realized that more could be done with Kei's sword. *The sword draws inspiration from series such as Transformers and Generator Rex. However the AI of the sword is not as a capable of anything out of sci-fi and is comparable to a real-life laptop, such as the one used by Naruto in Chapter 700. Category:Tools